Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cloud virtual base station of a mobile communication system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing a plurality of cells and service for subscribers.
Discussion of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system, it is necessary to automatically configure, monitor, and manage cloud virtual base station systems for controlling a plurality of cells in order to reduce a maintenance and repair cost related to the operation of an operator. In order to support the configuration, monitoring, and management, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling cloud virtual base stations.